This invention relates to storage units, such as coolers and refrigerators, and in particular, the invention relates to refrigeration units with improved storage and accessibility features.
Cold storage units, such as refrigerators, freezers and beverage coolers, are well known, virtually indispensable appliances. There has thus been numerous refinements and improvements made to these devices to address and correct deficiencies in the prior art. One problem that has been addressed concerns the operation of the door. Industrial and in-home refrigeration units, for example, have large hinged doors. It is common for these doors to include shelving for holding, for example, condiments, beverages and other bottled goods, which can substantially increase the weight of the door. As a result, the door can become cumbersome to close and keep open. Moreover, if the door does not close and seal properly cool air will escape and raise the temperature in the cabinet, thus causing the compressor to run continuously and waste energy.
Various hinge assemblies have been developed to address these problems. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,628,845; 4,090,274 and 5,500,984 disclose refrigerators with opposing cam members at one or more hinges that have ramped surfaces operating to bias the door closed when it is open at some acute angles. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,774,740 and 4,864,691 provide hinge assemblies that include opposing cams that provide staged rotation of the door to hold it at predetermined open positions. While these systems provide the intended benefit, they require rather complex assemblies.
Another problem with conventional refrigeration units is that the shelves are sometimes immovable or are difficult to remove or reposition. Also, the door shelves are often too small to hold common items, such as beverages in liter and gallon containers, and if they are deep enough to accommodate such sized items, they often interfere with items on the cabinet shelving. This can cause items to be spilt or damaged by the door shelving and more importantly, it can interfere with the door closing and sealing properly.
Another issue primarily of concern to home owners, is that because refrigeration units are not made of wood, they do not match adjacent cabinetry, thus creating an unpleasant appearance by some standards. One known solution is to conceal the appliance with one or more panels of the same wood and stain of neighboring cabinets. Usually, such panels are mounted directly to the door, however, this can require considerable retrofitting.